


The Givenness Of Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Birthday Cake, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Heartbeats, Kid Fic, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, snuggling in front of the fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Givenness Of Love

The essence of home is all around Sam; a cozy fire burning warmly in the fireplace, his three month old baby girl asleep in his arms and his beloved brother by his side. He looks up from gazing lovingly at their child and smiles at Dean, and the grin makes the little butterflies of love flutter in Dean’s belly. 

Smiling, Dean wraps his arms tighter around Sam and dearly kisses him, pouring all his love into one soft, sweet kiss. Sam closes his eyes, sighing quietly when Dean swipes his tongue against his bottom lip. The kiss stays sweet and loving; little tender pecks of their lips until Sam breaks the caress to snuggle close to Dean and lay his head on his shoulder. Their daughter sleep peacefully wrapped in her pink blanket, warm and safe, one tiny finger latched onto Sam's thumb. 

As they cuddle, Sam reaches up with one hand and tickles Dean's beard. He hasn’t dragged a blade over his skin since their daughter was born and he’s rocking the Grizzly Adams scruff. Sam likes scratching his fingers through it as they cuddle, making Dean laugh, and he smiles fondly when the hairs tickle his fingers. Dean tickles Sam’s neck with his beard and growls playfully, and Sam giggles with laughter. His laughter wakes the baby, who adores the sound of her Daddy's laughter; the tiny newborn coos happily, gazing up at Sam and Dean with sparkling green eyes. 

Sam kisses Annabelle’s cheek and cuddles her to his chest, and as Dean watches over his family this bubbly feeling of warmth spreads through him…It starts in his soul, makes him crinkle his nose, wherever it goes the feelings show; ‘cause Sam makes him smile, bubbly with pure joy and happiness. 

The essence of home is all around Sam, in the kisses from Dean, the warmth of the fire, and the heartwarming delight of holding his beautiful baby girl in his arms, and he couldn’t be happier. Seeing his husband happy and smiling, and knowing his baby girl is safe in his arms is the best gift he could ask for...One that brings pure joy to his heart. 

Years later, in a cozy home, sweet home, it’s the soft dip in the mattress that rouses Sam out of his peaceful dreams. He opens one eyelid, squinting against the bright sunny sunshine that creeps into the room past the window curtains. 

Big green eyes and cute freckles greet him; his daughter is smiling as she clutches her teddy bear to her tiny chest. Annabelle snuggles under the covers with him, she pats the cloud-white pillow and fluffs it with her little hands, making the pillow puff up and causing Sam to chuckle. Hugging her teddy bear, Annabelle lays down with her head on the pillow, smiling softly as she cuddled with her daddy. 

Sam can hear Dean pattering around in the kitchen. Dean is humming and his beautiful singing brings a smile to Sam's face. It's Sunday, and too early to rise and shine, and his daughter is cuddly-warm and already slipping off to sleep tucked under his arm, therefore Sam doesn’t even think about getting out of bed. It’s his birthday today so he snuggles Annabelle and slips back off to sleep, lulled into good dreams by the sound of his lover’s harmonizing voice. 

The next time he awakens the pillows beneath him are warm and soft, and sweet kisses rain down on the cute dimpled cheek. Sam opens his eyes and is greeted by the two people he loves most in this world. Annabelle is smiling brightly and giggling softly while Dean holds out a delicious, sweet smelling cake. 

“Happy birthday, Daddy!” Annabelle cheers excitedly, clapping her hands as she giggles happily. 

Sam sits up in bed grinning, and Dean leans in to hold out the cake. “Blow the candles out and make a wish, Sammy.” 

Sam huffs a deep breath then blows out the candles, and he promptly tackled by his daughter who gives him a big bear hug. Dean watches his brother and daughter as they end up in a tickle fight and he beams as Sam smiles as Annabelle giggles to her heart's delight. Seeing his husband happy and smiling, and hearing his daughter's laugher is the best gift he could ask for...One that brings pure joy to his heart. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/590226.html?thread=82226066#t82226066)


End file.
